The present disclosure relates generally to data management. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for data management.
Myriads of information/data now are able to be transferred at a high speed thanks to the Internet. More and more users are willing to pay for the data of interest or offer something other than money in exchange of the desired data. On the other hand, data providers are also encouraged to upload or provide more data to an accessible server or database. However, various factors could be involved in determining the value of the provided data. Accordingly, it is desired to have a reasonable evaluation scheme so that both data providers and users may be satisfied with the data transaction. Moreover, it is also desired to have data management device and method to facilitate data transaction.